The Daily Metanoia Papers
The''' '''Daily Metanoia Papers (sometimes abbreviated as the DMP and DM Papers) is a newspaper published worldwide. The paper is owned by Metanoia School of Advanced Arts & Sorcery, which is known as the best school for sorcerers. History Origins The Daily Metanoia Papers was founded as ''The Daily Sorcerer Papers ''on February 11th, 1817 by Henry Saunders. On March 2nd, 1817, the word 'Sorcerer' was trademarked by the Sorcery Administration, and the name had to be changed since the administration did not approve of the original title. After the Metanoia School officially opened in Boston, Massachusetts by Maryette Saunders, her brother changed the name to ''The Daily Metanoia Papers ''on May 18th, 1817. 1820s and 1830s On August 19th, 1823, the newspaper began publishing a Tuesday edition to offer weekly coverage on the Dimetiri War. Once the war ended, The Daily Metanoia Papers resumed its original publication. '1870s to 1880s' Henry Saunders retires at age 82 in 1878 due to heart complications. His eldest son, Edward Saunders, becomes the second chairman of the popular newspaper. '1890s and 1900s' On September 3rd, 1901, Edward creates two new sections on the papers called "Wizarding Supplements" and "Wizard Business". He renames a previous section, "Afternoon Incantations", calling it "Daily Charms". '1910s and 1920s' A new section is created for wizard sports; it is called "The Wizard Games". Edward Saunders steps down from his position as chairman in 1929; his grandson, Jason Saunders becomes the new chairman of The Daily Metanoia Papers. 1930s and 1940s Jason hires his first cousin, Marlene Genowych, as co-chairman and his sister, Elizabeth Grandos (née Saunders), as a traveling journalist. In the late spring of 1941, Elizabeth quits her job to give birth to her son, Charles Grandos. She does not return. 1950s and 1960s The Noctis Revolution began in January of 1965 with Marlene as the leader of the opposing side; she steps down from her position. The Daily Metanoia Papers receives backlash and loses out on money because the previous co-chairman is on the opposing side of the government (Noctis). The publication of the papers come to a halt after four years of the ongoing war. A new section named "Daily Praesidium" is created in the newspaper to help wizards protect themselves. It is later taken away once the business decided to stop creating articles during the war. '1970s and 1980s' In 1975, the newspaper resumes publication once the war ended. Jason Saunders steps down from his position in 1987. His grandson, Edward Saunders Jr., becomes his successor and continues to expand the Daily Metanoia Papers at a young age. Content Sections The Daily Metanoia Papers offers multiple sections to benefit wizards in their daily life along with giving political, business, and sports information. Wizard Business : The Daily Metanoia Papers main section is "Wizard Business" which gives all recent news on wizard jobs and political activity. The section's regular features include information on the Sorcery Administration, important organizations, stocks, business opportunities, and business controversies. Wizarding Supplements : This section contains all lifestyle information for wizards. Wizards can find lifestyle and travel tips to improve their lives along with entertainment information such as art, books, TV listings, recommended music, and DIYs. There are various columns on many subjects including fashion and beauty, celebrities, and food and drink recipes. Daily Charms : Although most wizards go to school to gain knowledge about magic, The Daily Metanoia Papers includes spells that are extremely useful for everyday use. There are spells for laundry, dishes, quick transportation, and cleaning. This section is considered the most useful of the entire newspaper. The Wizard Games : There are multiple wizard sports that wizards enjoy watching and attending. Many wizards are fans of more than one sport, therefore it is hard to keep up with just one sport at a time, especially if multiple sports are playing at the same time. This section contains information on every important sports team and player. Praesidium : At the beginning of the Noctis Revolution in 1965, the Daily Metanoia Papers published several columns of spells used for protection because the world became extremely dangerous. This section was eliminated from the newspaper in 1969 when the business decided to stop publishing until after the war. Known Participants *Henry Saunders (from 1817 to 1878) † *Edward Saunders (from 1878 to 1929) † *Jason Saunders (from 1929 to 1987) *Marlene Genowych (from 1930 to 1965) *Elizabeth Grandos (from 1930 to 1941) *Edward Saunders Jr. (from 1987 to present) Category:Newspaper